1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an automotive wiping method and wiper apparatus for wiping a glass surface of a vehicle by jetting a cleaning fluid. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an automobile wiping method and wiper apparatus capable of removing insects attached, caked, or stacked on a surface of a window glass of an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, there are various regulations for wiper apparatuses mounted on vehicles to define wiping times per minute, two different wiping speeds, wiped areas and the like.
On the other hand, with respect to depression pressure or force of a wiper blade against a glass surface, various wiper constructions have been developed in order that the wiper blade can be continuously positioned substantially perpendicular to an overall glass surface having a graceful curvature at constant depression force.
Normally, a window washing apparatus has been equipped as an auxiliary apparatus with the above-described conventional wiper apparatus, by which a cleaning fluid such as a so-called "window washer fluid" is jetted to a glass surface to be wiped. Usually, water containing surfactant at low concentration is used as the cleaning fluid.
The window washing apparatus is employed so as to drop or wipe away dirty articles or mud attached or caked on a window glass surface in such a manner that when the cleaning fluid is jetted from nozzles provided on a hood in front of the windshield to the window glass surface, the surface and the dirty articles are wetted, and thereafter the dirty articles or mud attached on the surface may be wiped away together with the cleaning fluid. When the window washing switch is manipulated, the washing fluid pump is turned ON and the window washing fluid starts to be jetted to the window glass. After the commencement of the window-washing-fluid jetting operation, the wiper drive motor is energized so that the wiper blades are reciprocated two to four times. After the window washing fluids have been jetted several times, the window washing operation is automatically stopped.
The operation of such a conventional window washing apparatus is described in, for instance, Japanese KOKAI Disclosure patent application No. 55-4238 opened in 1980.
On the other hand, there are many possibilities that while driving an automobile outside cities, e.g., roads through rice fields, a variety of small insects or bugs will collide with the glass surface of the windshield and are smashed thereon. As a result, dead insects and their body fluids will become attached or affixed to the surface of the windshield.
Since the dead insects and body fluids attached on the surface are quickly dried and thus caked while driving the automobile, they can not be easily wiped away even when the above-described window washing operation is performed.
The dead insects and body fluids attached or caked on the surface of the windowshield may cause the appearance of the automobile to be deteriorated, and also may narrower a may also narrow the field of view for the driver of the car.